Our Musical Future
by Sweetecho34
Summary: Austin and Ally enter adulthood. What adventures will they face now? Lemon, & fluff!


**Hey readers! This story is about Austin and Ally but only a few years later. Austin is 21 and Ally is 20. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Austin!" Ally exclaimed, she wrapped her arms around him. Austin couldn't help but smile, as he pulled her in closer.

"Aw," Austin blushed. "Thanks Ally. Now that I'm twenty one, I feel like an adult".

Ally nodded. "Well, yeah. And we've been friends for all these years," Ally sighed. Ally looked into Austin's eyes. She sweetly smiled, and her hands dangled closer to Austin's.

"It seems like yesterday, you and I met. We wrote songs, and we did all nighters. We were so..." Ally stopped.

"Young. Definatley. Anyway, wheres Trish and Dez?" Austin asked, looking around.

"They could not come. I don't know why..." Ally mumbled. "I guess its just you and me. Oh! And here-"

Ally digged in her small purse, and took out a small box with purple wrapping paper around it, with a bright yellow bow ontop. She handed it to Austin, and smiled.

Austin smiled, he thanked her and opened the present. He saw a teddy bear, with a sewed in heart with the words inside the heart saying:

Have a beary happy birthday

Austin Monica Moon!

"Oh!" Austin smiled. "Thanks ba- I-I mean Ally!" Austin blushed again. Holding his new Teddy up close to his chest. Ally smiled.

"Well, aren't you going to have a party or..." Ally looked around Austins room, nothing new or unusual.

"Ofcourse, but this party is only going to be you and me," Austin walked close Ally. Ally held on to Austin's warm soft hands. "I mean, its going to be fun. Right?"

"Austin, about that," Ally looked at him. "I can't be friends with you anymore. Its been years since we actually had a thing, and now, I still want to be yours"

Austin looked confused. "So, you want to get back together?"

The room filled with silence. Not a word or movement between the two.

Until Ally decided to break the silence. She smiled and looked down. "Yeah"

Austin held Ally's hands, and gently swung them. Austin then let go, and put his hands on Ally's hips.

Later that night, what turned out to be a small sweet kiss from Austin, turned into Austin and Ally on Austins bed. They snuggled close to eachother and watched a movie.

"What was this movie called again...?" Austin asked.

"I forgot. Lets do something else, this movie is boring" Ally rolled ontop of Austin, and started kissing him. Austin couldn't resist but to un button Ally's blouse.

stin

Austin started touching Ally's shirt, Ally stopped Austin by putting her hand on his.

"W-what are you doing?" Ally asked nervously.

Austin stopped, he bit his lip and sighed. "Sorry. I got a bit carried away,"

Ally smiled. "Its ok, and I'm sorry too. I just, never done this before. But you can, uhm, continue,"

Austin continued taking Ally's clothes off, one by one. Until Ally was bear naked. Ally looked so innocent, but it wasn't for long.

Austin unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants and underwear. Austin forcefully slid Ally under him, Ally smiled and wrapped her long beautiful arms around Austin's neck.

Austin bent down to give her a long, hard, and sexy kiss. Ally let out a soft long moan, as Austin's fingers rubbed her clit. He rubbed it softly, and slowly dipped his two fingers inside of her. He moved his fingers slowly inside of Ally.

Ally moaned harder, as Austin's other hand held Ally's breast. Giving Ally more pleaser, he licked the tip of Ally's nipple, he sucked and licked.

Austin started fingering Ally harder and faster, Ally started to groan and some tears rolled down. She bit her lip.

"Austin, I want you Austin!" She exclaimed. Austin smirked. He took out his fingers, and slid in his penis. Ally could feel it entering her virgin vagina. She felt it slowly go in her.

Austin went slow in her, and Ally softly cried of pain. She held on to Austin's neck again, as Austin comforted her.

Austin pushed in all of his penis inside her this time, and Ally felt more pain. She started to weep, and she felt her stomach turn.

Austin then started going faster, and Ally's breasts started to move up and down. Her face, and stomach turned red.

After a while, Austin felt so much pleasure. He was going to cum inside of Ally.

Without a warning, he came inside her. Ally started to cry, then she felt nothing but pleasure.


End file.
